


Vinegar and Honey

by historical_ramblings



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historical_ramblings/pseuds/historical_ramblings
Summary: Another fic based in grumblebee's spoils of war verse because someone needs to stop meBen overhears a pair of guards making lewd comments about him. George fixes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoils of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549539) by [grumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee). 



Ben sighed as he looked at the outfit that had been laid out for him for dinner. Blue. Always blue. Were there no other colors in this entire castle?

 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to remember that these  _ were  _ his colors now. At any rate, there was no use in complaining. He stood patiently as his servants helped him get dressed and fussed over his appearance, fixing his hair, straightening buttons, and making sure the fabric fell properly. Eventually they were done, though, and it was time to face his husband at the dinner table. 

 

His husband who had seemed at first to be the cruelest man Ben had ever met, but who hardly talked to Ben except to make small talk over meals. His husband who stared openly at Ben but had not touched him in any way other than completely innocently since their meeting. His husband who had taken to awkwardly holding Ben as he slept while Ben could only feign sleep. George Washington was a study in contradictions and it was almost dizzying trying to decipher the man.

 

Ben pondered this as he made his way to the dining hall, his soft shoes whisper-quiet on the stone floors of the castle. 

 

He walked most of the way to the dining hall in this manner, quietly thinking, until he overheard something from around a corner that brought him out of his thoughts entirely.

 

Two guards talking in rough, low voices. Talking about...him?

 

“What do you think of King Benjamin? He’s a pretty one, isn’t he?”

 

“If that isn’t god’s honest truth. I swear if he wasn’t already taken I’d have him screaming for me”

 

“And that hair of his! It’s like it was made to pull.”

 

Ben thought he might be sick. He turned around and started quietly walking in the other direction. He could find another way to the dining hall. After hearing that, he certainly had no desire to walk past those two. But those damned vile men weren’t done yet. He caught the last bit of their exchange as he slipped quietly away.

 

“Can you believe a pretty little thing like him was going to be a monk? A monk! What a waste that would have been. I never saw a monk who looked that fuckable.”

 

Ben almost retched then and there. These men didn’t know him, had never spoken to him! What right did they have to talk about him that way? What right did  _ anyone  _ have to talk about him that way?

And then a thought hit him like a lightning bolt to the temple. What if those two guards were only giving voice to what the rest of the castle’s residents thought? What if they all saw him as some kind of bedroom plaything for Washington’s amusement? Worse still, what if they weren’t wrong?

 

* * *

  
  


The first thing George noticed when Benjamin arrived in the dining hall was that he was abnormally quiet. Normally, he’d at least offer a stiff greeting, but today he only nodded in acknowledgement.

 

He must be missing home, George thought. Perhaps it was time to return there, at least for a brief visit. An inspection of the troops there? Yes, that would do nicely for an excuse.

 

“Benjamin?” he asked.

 

“Yes, my king?” Benjamin replied. But the tone was all wrong. Flat and...distracted?

 

“I’ve been thinking. It’s been some time since I saw the garrison at Tallmadge castle. They’re due for an inspection. I shall leave in three days.”

 

“As you say”

 

“I’d like for you to come with me, Benjamin. Your expertise will be invaluable.”

 

“If you wish it, I will, of course, accompany you.”

 

“Excellent. Now that we’ve decided that, let us eat.”

 

The meal passed in silence for a few minutes before George spoke again.

 

“I would have thought you’d be more pleased to visit your old home, yet here you sit silent as a mouse and hardly eating.”

 

“I am very pleased, my king. I apologize if I have been poor company, I am merely tired.”

 

It was a fairly obvious attempt to avoid discussing whatever was troubling him, but George could play along for now.

 

“Have you not been sleeping well? Or is something else the cause of your exhaustion?”

 

“I suspect I shall sleep more soundly once I become more fully accustomed to this place.”

 

“As you say, dearest.”

 

Benjamin blinked slowly at that. Tried not to make it obvious that he was taking deeper breaths than normal. Calming himself? 

 

George took a sip of his wine. 

 

“Are you... _ certain _ ...it is merely exhaustion that troubles you?”

 

“Yes, my king. In fact, I’d very much like to retire now, if that is acceptable to you?”

 

“Of course, dear Benjamin. You need your rest.”

 

Benjamin placed his silverware on the plate, folded his napkin neatly, stood up, gave George another nod, and then promptly left.

 

The woman who had been serving them walked over and cleared the place setting.

 

“King Benjamin isn’t just tired, sire.” she said. 

 

Benjamin had a sterling reputation among the castle staff. Patient, polite, helpful. He even joked with them from time to time - it was the only time George had heard his  _ real  _ laugh. They were protective of his husband. It was sweet. Endearing.

 

George had learned to pay attention when they were trying to tell him something about his husband.

 

“That much is clear to me, but I cannot understand why he won’t tell me what the real trouble is.” he answered.

 

“Perhaps he is embarrassed.”

 

“What could he have to be embarrassed about?”

 

“Earlier, as I was walking to the kitchens, I heard two guards talking about King Benjamin. Saying things I will not repeat in front of Your Majesty. And when I rounded the corner, I saw King Benjamin walking in the same direction. He must have heard the same things I did.”

 

“What guards? What did they say about my husband that affected him so? You have my word I will not be angry with you for repeating what you heard from others.” 

 

“The guards at the end of the north corridor, sire. Bradford and Arnold. And I heard them say...Bradford said that King Benjamin was pretty, which, if you’ll forgive me for saying so, is true enough.”

 

“Yes, I know my husband is pretty. Surely that alone cannot have upset him so?”

 

“No, sire. After that, Arnold said that if he wasn’t already taken...he’d have him screaming. And Bradford spoke again, said that his hair was made for pulling. And then…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“And then Arnold said that King Benjamin would have been wasted as a monk, because he had never seen a monk look so…” she took a deep breath. “So fuckable.”

 

Good lord. No wonder Benjamin had been so distant at dinner.

 

George was livid. He had to forcibly remind himself that the woman in front of him was not at fault here. She had in fact done him a great service in naming the scum who had spoken so crudely about his husband.

 

“Please find them and bring them here at once.” George said lowly, dangerously. 

 

“Of course” she responded, dropping a curtsy. She was gone in an instant, leaving George alone with only his own thoughts and his half-eaten meal getting cold on the table in front of him.  

 

How to handle this? Too harsh and he risked damaging his delicate relationship with his husband. Benjamin was not fond of executions in general, especially not for the sake of personal honor. 

 

Not harsh enough and he risked a repeat occurrence.

 

So for the sake of his marriage, he would simply exile these vile swine from the comfort of the castle. But he would make them squirm first. Make them regret saying such things about his Benjamin.

 

Just as he had settled on a course of action, the door opened with a creak that was almost obnoxiously loud in the silent room. 

 

In came the two  _ swine _ who had dared to demean Benjamin. George had to struggle to keep from leveling his sword at their throats as soon as he saw them. He stood up instead. It would have been far better to do this in the throne room, but he hadn’t had the patience. His natural height and build would have to be enough to impress.

 

They stood side-by-side, at attention, looking perplexed as they wondered why their king had summoned them to a private audience in the middle of his meal.

 

“I trust the both of you know why I’ve called you here? I’ve not the patience for fools today.” 

 

“No, sire” , said Bradford, “We were only told you had requested our immediate presence”

 

“Surely you must have some idea why I’ve interrupted my dinner to summon a pair of guards?”

 

“No, sire.” Arnold answered this time. 

 

“It would appear I must suffer fools today after all. I know you have demeaned my husband, your King, and in doing so, you have also demeaned me.”

 

“My king, allow me to expla-” Bradford began before he was silenced by a lethal glare from George.

 

“You have demeaned and insulted both of your kings, whose lives and honor you have sworn to protect. Men have swung for less.” 

 

George paused here to let his words sink in. He was rewarded with the sight of both men before him reflexively bringing a hand to their throat and swallowing.

 

Now the waiting. One of them would speak eventually.

 

“...Do you truly intend to  _ hang us _ , your majesty?”, asked Arnold.

 

“I do. But there is an alternative. I  _ could  _ send you to Fort Mary along the northern border for the rest of your pathetic lives. But I would require a great deal of convincing.” 

 

George waited a beat, then cocked an eyebrow as if to say ‘get on with it already’. It was common knowledge that Fort Mary was a cold, dark, damp, depressing cesspool. George had named it after his mother after he had first seen the completed structure. He still thought the name was fitting.

 

The two guards said nothing for a moment, long enough that George thought they might need a nudge in the right direction.

 

“Shall I take your silence to mean you would rather hang, then?” George prompted.

 

“No, sire!” they both clamored.

 

George sighed. “I did tell you I would require convincing.”

 

“Please, sire. It would be our honor to serve wherever you most need us.” said Arnold as he went down on his knees.

 

“Allow us to serve you along the northern border, sire, I beg of you.” added Bradford, emulating the other in kneeling.

 

George allowed the silence to stretch on, pretending to mull the matter over but in reality simply relishing the opportunity to watch these two vile men sweat while they waited for his decision.

 

George sighed, sounding exasperated. “Very well, if you truly wish to go to Fort Mary, you may. I expect you both to be on your way before morning. Now get out.” He spat.

 

Both men stood and practically sprinted from the room.

 

Well, that was that issue dealt with. Now he could shift his attention to reassuring Benjamin. As he made his way to their shared chambers, he pondered how to broach the subject. He couldn’t simply demand that Benjamin tell him what had happened. Nor could he in good conscience allow it to go unmentioned. He would have to be tactful. 

 

As he approached the door, he could see the glow of light from underneath. Benjamin must have had the fires lit, then. He opened the door slowly, trying to be quiet in case his husband actually had gone to sleep.

 

He hadn’t.

 

Benjamin was lying on top of the blankets with his hair loose and he had settled back so that he was leaning against a stack of pillows. He wore a silk cream-colored robe and was focusing intently on the book in his hands, which he read by the light of the fire and a pair of candles on the nightstand. The flicker of the light played beautifully across his face.

 

George was in awe. 

 

How a man like him somehow got to return to  _ this  _ at the end of the day, he would never know. But that wouldn’t stop him from enjoying it.

 

“Benjamin” George said softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet tranquility his husband had clearly worked hard to create.

 

Benjamin, alerted by the sound of his name, closed his book, making sure to hold his place with a finger, and looked up.

 

“I didn’t hear you come in.” he said quietly.

 

“I meant to retire earlier, but there was a...matter I had to attend to.” George said as he changed for bed.

“At this hour? It must have been quite urgent.” Benjamin observed as George put on a blue robe styled similarly to Benjamin’s. George knew by now that Benjamin was always observing and noticing things, details that might have seemed inconsequential but would later prove to be of great importance.

 

“Merely a matter of two castle guards who wanted so badly to defend the northern border that they could not wait for a proper audience.” George said, watching for a reaction.

 

He saw the realization dawn on his husband’s face as he set the book aside and sat up straighter.

 

“I see...and have you sent them off?”

 

“We’ll not see them here ever again.” George said as he got on top of the covers to sit next to his husband.

 

And then the most unexpected thing happened. Benjamin hugged him. He returned the hug, gently embracing Benjamin as he felt his husband tuck his face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Thank you.” he heard Benjamin say, “I don’t know how you found out or why you even cared enough to do anything about it but...thank you.” 

 

“Oh, Benjamin, of course I care. You’re my husband.”

 

He felt his husband’s chest rise and fall as he wracked with sobs even before he felt the tears begin to soak through his robe.

 

“Easy, Benjamin. I’ve got you. You’re alright.” he whispered as he began rubbing circles on his husband’s back.

 

He soothed his husband for several minutes before Benjamin’s sobbing quieted and either of them spoke again.

 

“There now, dearest. Would you tell me about the book you were reading?” George asked.

 

Benjamin let go of him and leaned back, wiping at his face with the sleeve of his robe.

 

“The book? It’s a collection of poetry I brought with me from...from home.”

 

“Why don’t we get under the covers and I’ll read to you.”

 

“That sounds...yes.”

 

The pair got under the covers, Benjamin pleasantly surprising his husband by leaning against his chest.

 

George ran his fingers through his husband’s hair as he read until they both drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, grumbleebee, for letting me play in your sandbox.
> 
> find me on tumblr @historical-ramblings
> 
> feedback fuels my soul


End file.
